L'heure du thé
by Little Merle-chan
Summary: Elle est une Capitaine Pirate emprisonnée, il est un repris de justice condamné à travailler dans les Prisons Royale. Seule leur soif de liberté les unis, ainsi qu'une tasse de thé.


_Salut ! Un tout petit OS pour me remettre dans le bain. Je suis désolée pour le retard sur Hair Complex, j'ai eu une grosse perte d'inspiration (au départ cet OS était prévu pour la St Valentin). Voilà, je ne vous en dit pas plus, Bonne lecture !_

* * *

Le verdict tomba comme un couperet, la laissant comme privée de toute vie. La mort. Elle n'était plus autorisée à vivre.

"Ramenez la condamnée à sa cellule avant l'exécution je vous prie."

La voix du juge semblait lui parvenir de très loin. Comme dans un rêve -un cauchemar- elle se laissa traîner avant de s'effondrer sur sa paillasse pouilleuse. Plus rien n'avait de sens. Sa vie de libertés, de sang et de batailles allait être réduite à néant par une erreur de débutante ! Elle le savait pourtant, ne jamais accepter une rencontre en terre inconnue, ou du moins faire des reconnaissances avant d'y aller. Prise par le temps, elle avait dérogé à cette règle élémentaire et lorsque son contact s'était avoué être un leurre, elle n'avait pu fuir.

\- Et ça se dit Pirate ?! Faut-il être imbécile ! Un tel échec est inacceptable pour un Capitaine !

S'emporta-t-elle quand elle se crût seule dans son étroit cachot. Elle s'était relevée et tentait de desceller les montants de la porte, malgré le fait qu'elle sache ses efforts vains. Le vacarme produit fini par attirer l'attention d'un garde qui s'approcha, étonné.

Il s'agissait de celui qui avait presque du la porter pour revenir du tribunal. Grand, sa carrure massive impressionnait, le grandissant plus encore. Ses yeux étaient d'une étrange teinte entre vert et marron et luisaient sous des cheveux bruns presque rasés.

Il la regardait avec étonnement. Elle qui semblait éteinte et brisée à peine une heure auparavant cognait à grand coups d'épaule sur le battant de métal dans le but visible de s'échapper.

\- C'est inutile demoiselle, l'acier ne cède pas ainsi. Vous ne pourrez que vous blesser.  
\- Il m'est intolérable de rester confinée en ce lieux insalubre ! Mon honneur de Pirate m'ordonne de n'abandonner jamais le combat. Rien ne me retiendra en ces lieux puisque mes camarades ont besoin de moi, pas même de l'acier.  
\- L'honneur ? Vos camarades ? Votre vie vous importe donc si peu que cela ?  
\- Bien sur ! Et s'il me fallait mourir pour les sauver, je le ferais sans hésiter un instant.

Les traits du gardien se tordirent en une grimace ... agacée ? Oui c'est cela, agacée. Il hésita puis il déclara d'un ton froid :

\- Mais vos camarades en feraient-ils autant ? Réfléchissez vite demoiselle. Les jours vous sont comptés.  
\- Que voulez vous dire ? Ils ne sont pas plus lâches que d'autres !  
\- Peut être. Mais demandez-vous qui nous renseigna sur vos escales. Qui nous aida à vous piéger.  
-... Non...  
\- Si mademoiselle.  
\- Pas eux ! Vous mentez !  
\- Je n'ai jamais dis que tous étaient impliqués.  
\- ... Gydias.  
\- Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le confirmer... Mais je le fais. A pressent, si vous voulez m'excuser. Il me faut préparer les repas.

Alors que le garde s'éloignait, la jeune femme se pencha le plus possible à l'extérieur de la cellule.

\- Pourquoi me dire cela ? Je suis condamnée !

Il se retourna, le visage indéchiffrable.

\- Vous n'êtes pas encore morte. Vivez demoiselle. C'est cela le seul devoir d'un Pirate.

Elle resta silencieuse alors qu'il partait. Lorsqu'un autre soldat ouvrit sa geôle pour lui servir sa soupe, elle n'avait pas bougé, perdue dans ses pensées.

Au fil des jours le Capitaine s'habitua à discuter avec ce garde. Les conversations commençaient toujours par une tentative d'évasion, puis elle était jetée dans son cachot et tentait d'en  
arracher la porte en attendant qu'il arrive pour cesser et parler. Ils parlaient honneur, mer et liberté, terre et camarades. Ils parlaient très peu d'eux même. Ils n'avaient pas besoin de se nommer pour parler.

Un jour qu'elle avait été blessée quand les soldats l'avait ramenée, le garde arriva avec un thé et des bandages avant qu'elle n'approche de la porte. Ceci devient vite part intégrante du rituel. Parler autour d'une boisson chaude est agréable, même emprisonné.

Mais le temps passait, inexorable. La date de l'exécution approchait, et ses tentatives se faisaient de plus en plus désespérées. Au fil des heures l'homme semblait se renfrogner de plus en plus alors qu'elle se faisait toujours plus frêle.

\- Me viendrez vous visiter si d'aventure je me résignais à cette mort ?  
\- Sûrement... Oui. Mais ne dites pas cela ! Vous arriverez à sortir, c'est sur !  
\- Je ne puis faire deux pas en dehors de ma geôle sans être repérée, et mes forces s'amenuisant je perds de la vitesse. Seule, je suis perdue.  
\- Seule. Vous ne l'êtes point.  
\- Sans vouloir vous offenser, vous m'avez démontré que mon équipage ne viendrait point, et je vous vois mal me venir en aide, mr le garde royal.  
\- Et si je me voyais vous venir en aide madame le Capitaine, que feriez vous ? lança-t'il à brûle-pourpoint.  
\- Je -... Pardon ?  
\- Oh, cela ne devrait point vous étonner, ou du moins pas tant. Je vous propose mon aide de gentilhomme Damoiselle, libre à vous de décliner.  
\- ... J'accepte.  
\- Il n'y aura plus de retour en arrière possible.  
\- Je le sais.

Ainsi fut scellé l'accord liant une jeune femme éprise de liberté et un damoiseau qui tentait de reprendre la sienne. La semaine qui suivit, ils parlèrent beaucoup sans rien tenter. Elle appris qu'il avait été condamné au travaux forcés dans les Prisons Royale, il reconnût dans les yeux de sa comparse une soif de connaissances hors du commun. Ils abordèrent plus de sujets intimes en sept jours qu'en trente.

Le huitième jour, elle se leva et se rinça le visage à la cuvette d'eau impure et froide comme il se doit. Elle plia avec soin le pantalon et la chemise de bagnard qui lui servait de tenue de nuit puis enfila ses vêtements de flibustier qu'elle avait tenu à conserver. Le jour Pirate, la nuit prisonnière. Elle suivait son rituel quotidien, morne et rassurante routine des matins derrière des barreaux. Mais au lieu de s'asseoir près de la porte en attendant le garde, elle s'approcha du petit soupirail qui donnait le jour. La jeune femme hésita, puis après un dernier regard pour vérifier l'absence de militaires, elle tira sur un barreau. Il vint. Un autre se descella à son tour. Puis un troisième. Lorsqu'elle eut la place de passer, elle cessa.

Un martèlement de bottes dans le corridor la mit en alerte. Elle s'empressa de mettre un drap devant, comme elle le faisait lorsqu'elle lavait son linge. Car même en prison, on se doit de dormir dans des draps propres et de vivre dans des habits irréprochables, n'est ce pas.

Ce n'était que son complice, venu lui prodiguer quelques derniers conseils. Il avait à la main deux sacs, un de toile grossière et un de soie. Un sourire mutin illuminait son visage et ses yeux pétillaient d'amusement.

\- Alors Capt'ain, c'est le grand jour. Prête ?  
\- Je l'ai toujours été tu le sais parfaitement.  
\- Le tutoiement te viens de plus en plus naturellement, c'est plaisant.  
\- Si tu le dis. Je continue à dire que c'est inconvenant.  
\- Eh bien ? Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat. Ce n'est pas une société basée sur la luxure et l'avarice qui pourra dicter ce qui est inconvenant à des enfants de la mer !  
\- Tu as sans doute raison... Que comptes tu faire avec ces sacs ? Ils sont dépareillés, tu te ferais remarquer en quelques instants.  
\- Bien sur que j'ai raison ! Avec ces sacs ? Ah, ceux-là. J'ai pris celui en toile de jute pour moi, ça fera un sac pratique et discret. Quant à l'autre, il est pour toi.  
\- Pour moi ... ?

Il sourit à nouveau. Sa voix était douce et malicieuse lorsqu'il lui répondit.

\- Quelle voyageuse partirait sans bagage ?  
\- Tu te moques de moi c'est ça. On est pas le premier Avril que je sache.  
\- Bien sur que non ! Je te l'offre. En guise de cadeau de départ.

En comprenant qu'il était parfaitement sérieux, elle rougit un peu avant d'accepter. Le capitaine ouvrit sa nouvelle besace, voulant voir quel était ce poids qui déformais le tissus. Elle y trouva des chemises de flanelle et des culottes¹ en velours de rechange, ainsi qu'un matériel basique de navigation, une plume, son encrier et un petit carnet rouge.

\- Qu'est ce que...  
\- Je me suis dit qu'un sac plein serait plus pratique. Ça va pour les habits ? J'ai un peu hésité.  
\- Si ça va ... ? Bien sur ! C'est... C'est même trop !  
\- Ce n'est jamais trop.

Des bruits de cloche résonnèrent dans le couloir. Après un rapide coup d'œil en arrière, il se tourna à nouveau vers sa future évadée.

\- Il va falloir se hâter Capitaine. Allez, filez avant que quelqu'un n'arrive !  
\- Je... Pourrais-je te demander quelque chose ?  
\- Vas y, je t'écoute.  
-... Quel est ton nom ?

Il partit dans un grand éclat de rire, surpris par cette question incongrue. Le garde lui répondit dans un chuchotis, et elle se présenta à son tour. Le drap écarté, elle n'avait plus qu'à passer. C'est à ce moment que l'écho de pas énergiques se firent entendre. Ils échangèrent un regard paniqué.

\- Alors, t'en es où de ta p'tite prisonnière ? L'est dressée ? Ça fait un moment qu'on l'a pas vue s'échapper de c'cachot...

Rapide comme la foudre, elle fut à l'air libre. Lorsque le second garde regarda dans la geôle, il la trouva vide.

\- Nom de Dieu ! L'a filé ! J'vais prévenir l'patron, faut qu'on la rattrape !

Et il partit en courant. L'évadée passa la tête par le soupirail.

\- Hey ! Ça te dirais une tasse de thé ? Passe le prendre un de ces quatre, mon bateau t'es grand ouvert !  
\- C'est promis. Allez du vent, il va revenir.

Ils se quittèrent sur ces mots. Les mois passèrent. Après s'être battue contre son second pour regagner son équipage, le Capitaine fit de nouveau parler d'elle, entre autre après le recrutement audacieux d'une certaine Karol, alias La Louve, experte en maquillage et forgeronne de son état. Ses pillages devinrent de plus en plus imprévisibles, son nom de plus en plus craint et respecté. En abandonnant une partie de son butin à quelques îles extrêmement pauvres, elle se fit un allié inaliénable du peuple.

Le gouvernement, contraint par une masse populaire grandissante, dû se résigner à lui proposer une place de Corsaire Royal. Elle refusa. "Mieux vaut vivre libre de tout engagement que protégé sous l'emprise d'un tyran !" dit-elle alors avant d'attaquer le port des Corsaires.

Quand au garde, malgré de longues séances de recherches dans les journaux, elle n'en trouva aucune trace. Il semblait s'être évaporé. Seul un petit entrefilet dans un quotidien militaire lui appris que "le complice de l'évasion de la Capitaine sus-nommée [...] serait donc toujours en cavale". Maigre consolation.

Elle finit son petit carnet rouge. Elle y avait raconté ses péripéties et sentiments entre son arrestation et son retour au poste de Capitaine. Alors qu'elle y inscrivait le dernier point, un grand raffut attira son attention. Silencieusement elle se leva, silencieusement elle s'approcha de la porte. Seul son sabre émit un petit chuintement quand elle le sortit de son fourreau. Le raffut cessa. Elle fit irruption sur le pont, arme au poing.

Devant elle se tenait un homme à la chevelure désordonnée. Le Capitaine Red ne l'aurait surement pas reconnu sans son regard noisette moucheté d'or et son sourire mutin. Il portait une veste en feutre marron sur une chemise de lin bleu pâle. Sur son épaule, le sac de toile.

\- ... Victor...  
\- Salut Lorraine ! Il te reste du thé ? Je suis un peu en retard, désolé.

L'horloge sonna cinq heures.

* * *

1 : Culotte dans le sens "pantalon"

* * *

J'ai essayé de changer un peu, je sais absolument pas ce que ça donne ^^' J'espère que ça vous a quand même plu.

Si jamais vous avez vu une faute d'orthographe ou de conjugaison, ou même une phrase qui n'a pas de sens, dites le moi et j'updaterais.

Kiss

Merle


End file.
